Acting
by suna's violinist
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are having a conversation and Naruto is eavesdropping but didn't finish the whole conversation and now thinks the worst and goes to Gaara for help. SasuNaru. highschool fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for not updating anything lately; I have had a shitty weekend. My left eye was red and I couldn't open it very often and when I did I saw blurry. It got better on Sunday, which I'm thankful but cursing at it at the same time since that means I have to go to school. My family members were here this weekend and they kept giving me shit. Yeah and today at school was as usual lonely considering I have no friends there. So I wanted to know that if I make a Facebook would anyone add me, and talk to me?**

It was a normal morning. Just like any other day, Naruto wakes up does his usual morning stuff, and goes to school. Once he arrives to school he looks for his secret boyfriend slash best friend who is always there before him. This morning for some reason Naruto felt like he should just wait at the usual spot, near under the tree, but he decides to go look for Sasuke when he wasn't there.

Naruto found Sasuke talking to Sakura.

"Sasuke, are you gay?" Sakura asked him.

'Hells yeah he is!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Me gay? What the fuck?" Sasuke scoffed at her bitterly.

'I know you just don't want her to find out but that still hurts!' Naruto thought while pouting.

"Are you going out with Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

'Hells yeah! Believe it!' Naruto grinned to himself.

"As if. Naruto would be the last person I would go out with IF I'm gay. I would rather take creepy Shino, or suicidal Gaara." Sasuke told her.

'Hey those are my friends! Okay I agree Shino is kind of creepy, but Gaara is not suicidal...anymore!...Teme!' Naruto thought with a glare pointed towards Sasuke.

"...Don't lie to me. I saw you guys, I'm not here to say anything bad if that's what you're thinking. I'm just curious. Who tops?" Sakura asked smugly.

'Fuuuuck she knows! Gah of course Sasuke would top! As much as I would hate to admit it' naruto thought with another pout.

"I will never have sex with that idiot. I'm just dating him out of pity. He has no real friends, and I feel sorry for him, plus he wouldn't leave me alone." Sasuke told her.

'W-What? Teme! She already knows! You don't have to keep pretending. Tell her you would top. Tell her you love me and only me. Please reassure me that I wasn't completely delusional into thinking that you love me. Please admit something to her, she already knows.' Naruto thought with tears forming in his eyes.

"...I see. But don't you think that stringing him along is a bad idea? I mean he looks like he loves you." Sakura sled worriedly.

'I do love him. So fucking much.' Naruto thought while looking at his shoes.

"Like I care. After high school, I'm leaving him." Sasuke said.

'What? He said that we were going to go to college together. We were going to share an apartment. We were supposed to be together.' Naruto thought dejectedly.

"But that in 3 years" Sakura told him.

'He was going to fake it for three more years.' Naruto thought angrily.

"Who knows maybe he'll dump me." Sasuke joked.

'Maybe I will!' Naruto told himself tears falling freely across his face before running to his class early.

"Haha. That was funny Sasuke. You know I can't believe you were able to say this with a straight face." Sakura laughed.

"-chuckles- I know right? That random drama class with Naru-chan paid off. But you know I absolutely love him and I'm planning on marrying him after high school right?" Sasuke said seriously.

"Of course, I'm the one planning your wedding. Orange and blue. Those colors work so well together! And Naruto would look so cute in a dress. It's going to have orange flowers and an orange ribbon as a belt thing and in the veil and orange flower with small blue flowers around it. He's going to look so cute!" Sakura giggled.

"Don't make him too cute cause then I might jump him in front of everyone." Sasuke joked with a smirk.

"You would try to jump him no matter what he was wearing." Sakura scoffed.

"True. Well I'm going to look for Naruto. He's probably pissed at me for being late to our usual spot.-bell rings- dammit! Now I can't kiss him!" Sasuke pouted.

- before the bell rang when Naruto ran away-

"Gaara!" Naruto screeched. Before jumping on Gaara's back in a hug slash glomp.

"Naruto. Get off...are you crying?" Gaara asked in disbelief, for he has never seen Naruto cry. He would always smile finding the positive out of any situation.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Don't let Sasuke come near me please."

"Is he the reason why you're crying?" Gaara asked with his low deep monotone voice. Naruto nodded, and Gaara growled evilly. "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not dead! Unfortunately. I'm not gonna go into details, cause I'm sure you don't care. I'm glad I'm out of school for summer. Now I can just stay in my room in the quiet with my hedgehog to keep me company. I'll try to update soon. I have to find the rest of the pages of ALL my stories since I write everything in paper first and I'm having issues locating everything from my room. But I found this and only this unfortunately. I'm still looking though.**

_Naru POV_

'Gaara had to be some kind of secret ninja. Maybe in a past life or something. Seriously. No joke. He should totally be a ninja leader for a ninja village…ninja.' I thought to myself as Gaara and I proceeded to go thru the hallway darting behind trashcans and unsuspecting people and the most amazing part was that absolutely no one noticed us! I started to hum the mission impossible theme, only to have Gaara glare at me with his homicidal look.

"You're going to give us away." Gaara said quietly.

"No I won't. Believe it!" Naruto yelled out causing people to stare at them and wonder why they were crouched down behind a trash can. Unfortunately for them, the person who they were avoiding had also heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Naruto! There you are! I haven't seen you all day. I was so worried, have you been avoiding me?" Sasuke joked while hugging the blonde boy. Naruto then proceeded to punch Sasuke in the stomach, which caused Sasuke to double over in pain.

"What the hell, Naru?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his stomach hoping to soothe the pain.

"Uchiha. Stay away from Naruto. Or else." Gaara said in his low murder voice.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me to stay away from my boyfriend!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily.

The students that had surrounded them when Naruto punched Sasuke had gasped in surprise that THE Sasuke Uchiha was dating Naruto.

"I'm tired of your games-" Naruto started before quickly getting interrupted by a confused and hysteric Uchiha.

"What games?"

"We're over." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke froze in shock as Naruto said that and quickly left. Slowly the crowd dispersed as they noticed Sasuke wasn't going to do anything else. Sasuke stayed frozen in his spot with Gaara studying him intently. Sasuke then stumbled backwards, his back hitting the lockers. His legs gave out causing him to slide down. He was sitting in the floor, still staring blankly at the spot where Naruto was previously standing.

"I didn't know you two were gay for each other." Gaara said out loud in his monotone voice, but was mentally slapping himself for not realizing sooner.

"We got together in middle school, completely accidental though." Sasuke laughed softly before choking on a sob as tears started falling down. He lifted his knees and buried his face in between them.

"I'm never making fun of another movie or book again." Sasuke said to Gaara who tilted his head in confusion.

"Whenever me and Naruto would watch a romantic movie and the person is all crying in pain because the person they love isn't with them anymore, I would make fun of it because it seemed so stupid for them to cry but now I understand a bit on how it feels. It sucks." Sasuke told Gaara. Gaara sighed.

"I'm not sure who to help. Help you get Naruto back or help Naruto to continue to avoid you." Gaara sighed again.

"I didn't even know that helping me was an option. Aren't you obligated to help Naruto since you two are friends?" Sasuke asked.

"As a friend I want what's best for Naru. You honestly seem to have no idea why Naruto would break up with you. I'll talk to him and see what's up." Gaara said before walking away.

"Note to self: stop calling Gaara a homicidal panda and do something nice for him." Sasuke said to himself before cursing as he realized he's really late to class.


End file.
